Revenge is Sweet, But Can Love be Sweeter?
by Tala1
Summary: Ryu is in a bit of a depression whenever he looks at Harriet due to her resemblance to Maki, can a hot shot rival change that into something else? Yaoi Ryu/Dan a bit of Ryu/Hattie
1. Prologue

Tala: There is hardly any Argento Soma ficcy's only 5 so I know not many will read this but I want to do it anyway Ryu:..read it Tala: Of course if you do read it and don't know what it is about I will include a short summary about what it is and the characters if u ask Dan: disclaimer time I guess. Tala: OH YEAH I CLAIM FIRST RYU/DAN PAIR!  
  
Dan the disclaimer: Tala does not own Argento Soma if she did she would keep *sweatdrop* Ryu all to herself, I don't want to know why.  
  
A/N: Well people liked my Beyblade one so I wanted to do this one because Ryu, and Dan hate each other and it would be fun to make them into a pairing ^_^; R&R if u think it's worth it and if you don't know who Ryu is the go to Ryu will be the guy with a red eye and blue eye the scary yet kawaii guy. Also while ur there (if ever) go and check out Dan in the character page.  
  
Prologue  
  
"Hey Mr. Fairy" a young thirteen year old girl chirped at the man sitting eating his lunch quietly ignoring everything in the room.  
  
Hattie tugged on the older mans arm "let's go play!" she pouted a bit when he didn't budge and instead continued to drink his coffee in silence. Ryu looked at the girl as she pouted she reminded him so much of Maki, shaking his head he dismissed his thoughts, Maki was gone as was his life before.  
  
Hattie realizing that Ryu wasn't going to move she walked off while the teammates of the anti-alien military force FUNERAL all looked at Ryu.  
  
"How can you be so cold?" Sue asked from her spot across of him leaning over so she could try and detect any kind of *emotion* in his eyes, finding none she sat back and folded her arms across her chest making a huffing sound.  
  
The others didn't practically care about him and that was how the reincarnated being liked it, he didn't want to suffer anymore and Mr. X had done that for him. Excusing himself from the table he left his finished coffee and half finished lunch and headed toward his room.  
  
Sighing he looked at his feet Walton sat waiting for a pat of some sort from Ryu, bending down the white and brown haired man scratched the chin of the dog. He always seemed to love animals because you could get along with them better then people, or at least that was how he always saw it as.  
  
"So you will be nice to animals but not to people I'm insulted"  
  
Inwardly the twenty six year old sighed but otherwise turned his head slightly to show that he was listening and said "what do you want?"  
  
The British man walked over to him with his hands on his hips scowling at the other pilot "you left a mess in the room on the table, you should clean it up since it is yours" ignoring the blonde he continued to his room while Dan followed him.  
  
Now Ryu was positively annoyed at the other twenty six year old who began to follow him everywhere he went 'what does he want now?' stopping he turned to the British man with the same solemn face he always wore.  
  
"What?"  
  
Dan Symonds stopped as well when Ryu stopped, truth be told he didn't know why he was following the man. "My room is near yours and so I followed you" he knew his excuse was lame but Ryu either didn't care or just didn't show that it was.  
  
"And so" the two began there walk toward the hangar where Frank was being held "you follow me to where Frank is, I never knew you slept with him" angrily and shocked that Ryu actually dissed him swung his fist at the reincarnated man but his fist only hit a hand and was held there.  
  
Stomping off Dan left the white and brown haired pilot to his business 'finally god took him long enough' looking back he knew there was no point in going to his room he bet his entire life that the British pilot was waiting for him.  
  
Continuing on he stepped through an automatic door and stepped inside the room where Frank was held, when he saw Frank the metal alien with the power to regenerate in a matter of minutes. He felt a very strong surge of hatred for the alien the *thing* was the cause of his ruin in his past life in one day too.  
  
"Hi Mr. Elf! How are you?" looking down from his spot near the railings he spotted Harriet talking to the alien while it seemed to be listening but the question is if it really *was* able to understand.  
  
Her dog had started barking not too long after that and ran around messing up several work people doing their jobs.  
  
Ryu stared at her as she went on and on about anything that seemed to come to her mind. He could never properly love again he lost his girlfriend, his life, and his own soul even.  
  
Sulking a bit he stayed in that position until Hattie spotted him as she looked up "Hi Mr. Fairy!" she shouted while waving.  
  
'I hate that name I hate it I hate it' ----------  
  
Dan, after being horribly humiliated by his rival the new comer, had retired to his room even now though he still hadn't cooled down.  
  
The British pilot focused his thoughts on his sister but that soon turned around and somehow became stuck on Ryu Soma.  
  
Kicking his bed like a little kid he sulked and turned over onto his stomach trying to purposely suffocate himself 'I hate him'. ----------  
  
Ryu after several attempts to ditch Sue the white haired girl that was looking for him to baby sit Hattie so she doesn't somehow disappear like last time gave up.  
  
He finally agreed silently and now was near Frank his arch enemy and ally against aliens, and a dog that would not move from his foot, and a hyperactive child.  
  
'Life is bad, death is better' he thought grimly while Hattie started singing a song that Maki used to sing.  
  
Covering his ears he tried to block out the song, since it would only bring back painful memories. Memories that he didn't want to remember at all.  
  
Standing up he turned Hattie around and fixed his cold glare upon her "urusai don't sing it anymore"  
  
For a minute the hat-wearing girl didn't say anything until a few seconds later when her lip started to quiver and he prepared himself.  
  
Hattie started crying as loudly as she could.  
  
A/N: I know this isn't much but it's a *start* but yeah this will be Dan/Ryu eventually but he'll remember a lot of his past and maybe get his revenge O_O maybe. anyway I luv Ryu so I want to make a long chapter story of Argento soma because there aren't many and I luv the anime even my wallpaper on the comp is Ryu soma, ah don't flame me too hard and be aware I have only seen two volumes of the series so please bear with me. 


	2. Chapter One: Loneliness

Tala: wow. people liked my Beyblade one cause I mentioned it was also going to be a Kai/Tala. Ryu: this.is Argento Soma though Tala: oh yeah anyway next chappy of the never ending (yet) ficcy's ^_^ Sue: Hi everyone Sue here happy to be ur disclaimer ^_^ Tala: go sue go oh yeah and yeah.. Ryu: *sweatdrop* Tala & Sue: an EMOTION *everyone in the whole world gasps* Ryu: *sweatdrops and walks off* whatever.  
  
Sue the disclaimer: Tala doesn't own anything no Ryu , no me, no nothing except her personal belongings and her ps2 and games and her animals ^_^ be nice and give her some reviews ^_^  
  
A/N: dunno how this is going to turn out but it will end in Yaoi I know for sure ^_^ I'm dead set on it read and review please people Argento soma needs more popularity, because Ryu needs to be happy please I'll be happy if one review came by.  
  
Chapter One  
Loneliness  
  
Hattie was now bawling her eyes out while Ryu, the blamer of hers sudden outbreak, stood frozen while Hattie cried on.  
  
Looking at her the reincarnated figure didn't exactly know how to calm her down, and touched her shoulder, but was smacked away almost immediately.  
  
"You're such a meany!"  
  
With that said the little girl ran of with Walton at her heels, her feet could be heard as she hit several metal panels on her way out.  
  
The door automatically shut as it was always programmed to do leaving a shocked pilot in the room. Ryu had never been called many things even in his childhood, which even then wasn't that, great.  
  
Lifting his head from the gaze at the floor he stared hard at the metal alien that was bigger then half the building he was currently in.  
  
His eyes narrowed even more then usually as they glared hoping the alien knew how much he hated it, from then to about dinner the time the two glare at each other neither blinking. ----------  
  
Dan had finally cooled of although he was snappier then usual toward his fellow pilots even the commander.  
  
Although he knew he shouldn't have but everyone had those moods every now and then don't they? The blonde British man paused as he wandered down the hall he could hear a faint whimper and sniffles not to far from where he was.  
  
Following the noise he found Harriet, the girl used by the military to control the alien, was sitting with her head buried in her hat. Her dog was licking her arm that was exposed as her hands were hidden as they were wrapped around the hat to keep the supporting her head.  
  
Dan lowered himself to her level and gently shook her "Go away!" he removed his hand wondering what could have upset the girl so much. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly while she sniffled a bit before replying which he had to strain his hearing to hear he response "Ryu told me to urusai when I was singing" the British pilot straightened himself.  
  
'That was all the girl was upset over?' he wondered silently while helping her up but to his surprise the girl didn't even resist but instead wiped her face getting rid of the tears smiling brightly.  
  
"Thank you Dan I'm going to go and sing for Walton and Mr. Elf" Dan watched the girl skip away rather confused. One minute she was crying the next she was just cheery furrowing his eyebrow he shrugged and left to the alien chamber. Ryu was most likely to still be there since the man had always seemed to stand there all day and glare at the alien. ----------  
  
Ryu was feeling a bit guilty for treating Hattie that way it really wasn't her fault she sounded, slightly acted, and looked like Maki 'maybe I should apologize' he didn't move as he debated but when he heard the door re-open the thirteen year old girl was skipping merrily over to him.  
  
Only she was happy now.  
  
Still however the girl paused at the man before her not quite knowing what to say "ano.ano" Ryu blinked was the girl going to do what he thought she was going to do? "Gomen! Gomen!" with that she hugged him while he instantly thought about something in his past life. ********** Flash Back  
  
"Hey Maki it's okay it really wasn't anything to be upset over" Takt Kaneshiro wiped up a bit of the spilt milk while avoiding the papers that were all soggy and totally unreadable.  
  
"Gomen! Gomen!" Maki was close to tears but the college student just hugged her and patted her head then smoothed her hair down "It's okay there's nothing wrong besides those files I saved on my computer don't worry I'll print new ones" Maki cried long into the night while hugging her love. **********  
  
"Ryu? Ryu? Ryu? Are you all right Mr. Fairy?"  
  
The said person blinked back to reality to see Hattie still hugging him with a few tears running down her face "It's okay, I just don't liked that particular song I'm sorry that I told you to shut up it just brings back bad memories" she nodded in understanding drying her tears.  
  
She skipped merrily off toward Frank laving a rather confused pilot 'but I said a mean thing to her and she takes to apology faster then one can say it again' shaking his head he removed himself from the room. Taking one glance at the girl trying to teach her dog another trick.  
  
'I'll never understand her'  
  
Leaving the room he almost bumped into Dan that was waiting outside the door. "What do you want now?" he said nothing but continued to glare at him.  
  
"Look if it's about Hattie I already fixed it" he said excusing himself to go find somewhere with a bit less crowded area since the British pilot took up a lot. The said pilot stopped Ryu in his tracks "well why don't you come have dinner with the rest of us *human* beings" Ryu stood with a scowl on his face; it was time for some revenge.  
  
A/N: I know people aren't going to read this *clam herself down* but that's okay cause I like this pairing o and go read my other ones ooo don't forget about my cardcaptor one and my new Beyblade one its going to be a Lee/Michael folks so watch out for it lolz so hyper too much sugar. 


	3. Chapter Two: Regret

Ryu: You have abandoned us for all those other fics Tala: don't worry Ryu I would never stop this fic *crosses fingers* Ryu: *grumbles and walks away* Tala: heh anyway I know I haven't updated for awhile but I hope reviews would come by because my Dragon Tears and Moonlight Walk seem like the only ones really looking promising *shudders* Jazz sounds so evil in Dragon Tears he ah that's a spoiler cant tell Hattie: Disclaimer time folks  
  
Hattie the disclaimer: Hi fairy people Tala doesn't own anything by the people that made Argento Soma although she hopes someone would review it in their spare time.  
  
Chapter Two  
Regret  
  
Ryu coldly followed the British pilot all the way to the other side of the base where dinner was usually held at 8:00pm and much to his displeasure he was going to have to eat in order to get rid of everyone's presence.  
  
From within the base the reincarnated pilot often felt like he was truly alone no one in the whole base could understand his pain, the things he went through, the mistake of that alien Frank, or how he suffered now.  
  
To them he was just like them, a pilot with nothing better to do then risk his life for the sake of protecting a planet that was bound to die at sometime or another. The door in front of him and his fellow pilot opened and they entered the base dinner room after ten minutes of walking through halls the captain looked up at them from his own soup bowl and gave a small smile.  
  
"No alien attacks now so we can have a nice quiet dinner" Ryu just snorted and ignored everybody seating himself in one of the random chairs frowning a bit when the blonde sat beside him, the man was starting to do what Maki always did to him, and that hurt too.  
  
'Nice and quiet sure.' yes he himself knew that he wasn't the most positive person around but given his situation and life style now and compared it to what he had before he might as well have a good reason to be so negative.  
  
The newest pilot glanced at the British man next to him who was casually eating with manners that the twenty year old would never expect from such a hot shot rival, the man was actually eating civilly instead of trying to provoke him. To Ryu that was amazing.  
  
Or perhaps he spoke too soon "so Ryu Soma" the brown haired man sighed inwardly he just couldn't seem to get a break from anything it was always out there, someone wanting something from him like Mr. X 'damn him' he thought while picking up his chop sticks and taking a bite of his rice.  
  
"Do anything new?" Ryu ignored what he meant sure he only glared at the alien, made Hattie cry, threw a temper in his room the night before because of Mr. X and his blasted words always surrounded in riddles.  
  
"Not really" he grunted a bit swallowing another bit of rice but to be honest, he wasn't even that hungry "what does 'not really mean'?" the blonde asked fixing his gaze on Ryu while everyone else seemed to ignore the two and focused on their own conversations. "It means none of you're business" Ryu growled at the British pilot through his eating and tried to finish it as quickly as possible he didn't need the comments now nor did he even need the pilots presence near him at all.  
  
Dan looked highly offended and scooted closer so they could whisper menacingly to each other without the others knowing "what is your problem Ryu Soma every time I see you you're always so grumpy and refuse to even talk and instead hide behind that mask of yours" the past college student gritted his teeth he wasn't trying to ignore everybody but he couldn't get close to anyone and that meant comrades as well.  
  
He swallowed the last bit putting his hand through his hair and merely glared at the person next to him and now wondered why he came to eat why couldn't it have waited? He could go for a long period of time without food it was normal even in his past life, which of course he denies now.  
  
"What mask? My face?"  
  
Dan growled something and clenched his fist while Ryu smirked and left the table spilling his contents in the trash and pocketed his hands into his pockets and wandered out of the room down the corridor back to his sleeping quarters.  
  
Things were not going his way as the blonde pilot hurried down the hall to catch up to him, and looking at his watch he sighed he was suppose to see Mr. X for some god knows what reason maybe he didn't follow the contract. Rolling his eyes he didn't even pay the man a simple glance at all "what do you want now?" he asked sharply his patience running thinner with each passing second.  
  
The blonde stopped right behind Ryu and glared hard at him thrusting a photo aiming for Ryu's head, which the pilot turned around and caught it, glancing at it the reincarnated man stared at it for a split second. Slightly rubbing it he almost found the will to cry it was a picture of Maki how it even got around him was a mystery.  
  
"Where did you find this?" he asked Dan while resisting the temptation to rip it in half and throw the remaining pieces outside "I found it in you're pocket you dropped it" the British pilot simply stated while Ryu took several calming breaths and stared at the picture again.  
  
It was a photo of them on the grass laughing at each other after rolling down a hill a friend of his took the picture saying that they were an awesome couple course he looked nothing like that anymore he wasn't even who he should be he was now Ryu Soma.  
  
Before he could mouth off to Dan the alarm was set off both looked a bit at each other knowing what had most likely just happened it was an alarm that told them of what they must do as it was their duty. To get rid of the everyday aliens that came from wherever the gods brought them from into their solar system and oddly they all came to Earth for what reasons remain unknown.  
  
Both raced down the hallway faster then normal toward the commanders room upon reaching it they found that Sue and the rest were already there and saluting they waited for orders.  
  
A/N: well uh no yaoi yet sorry um but they are sorta interacting right? *Snickers* I couldn't say the same for Marik and Malik gosh they seem to hate each other in the show but sheesh to take up to seventy episodes before Malik reclaims his body? I really feel badly for him *hugs Malik* anyway R&R folks arigatou! 


	4. Chapter Three: Compassion

Ryu: *glares at the author* Tala1: I know I know I've been busy with everything and yeah.. Sue: *whines* u never update us now. Tala1: *sweatdrops* ano.I have a good excuse! All: *ignore her*  
  
Ryu the disclaimer: She doesn't own Argento Soma and is afraid to say she hasn't seen the whole series yet.also excuse her spellings on any names she needs some help on it XD  
  
Chapter Three  
Compassion  
  
Ryu sighed throwing his shirt onto his bed the alien was nothing big it was actually quite easy once they identified it but.his eyes narrowed slightly as he thought of the previous battles that he had been up against. One was mainly Frank during the time Hattie's signature was on a truck right under it beeping like a bomb. Rubbing his face he felt the urge to shiver slightly was it him or did the room just get colder? Ignoring his mindless thoughts he carefully shoved the remaining things on his bed off and slowly began to lie down.  
  
Resting his head on the pillow he thought back to when he first met Hattie in the hospital right after the incident at the warehouse where Frank was brought back to life due to the machines an experiment gone horribly, horribly wrong. Shutting his eyes he turned over grumbling something non- existent burying his face into his pillow.  
  
"Still trying to forget the doll? Or is it her that is forgetting you?" another males voice was now audible in Ryu's room in one hand the mysterious figure held an apple in the other a knife currently peeling the skin off it in a slow manner. The reincarnated figure buried his face in the pillow more.maybe if he just ignored him. "Don't try to ignore me Takuto Kaneshiro I know you're awake" the mans voice echoed in the room giving Ryu no other choice but to sit up and stare at the riddle man.  
  
"What do you want now?" he asked sharply not in the mood for games a such when he wasn't even wearing a shirt his chest was revealed for all to see and being anti social he didn't want anybody to ogle at him, it gave him an eerie feeling when one did. The red haired man pushed himself off the chair and walked toward Ryu oblivious to the hard glare that he was receiving from the being in front of him.  
  
"Nothing really.I just wanted to check up on you, making sure you're not breaking the deal, hoping to see you depressed" he shrugged "the usual" the glare intensified as the riddle man sat down next to the reincarnated figure "so how's life? Oh that'd right you don't have one". Mr. X either decided to ignore the stare now or just wanted to make himself well known to Ryu's presence not that it was that hard at all. Making a hard fist the white and brown haired man ignored the man beside him until he felt something brush against his hair no.his cheek and instantly reacting like anybody he smacked it off and removed himself from the position.  
  
The man that had taken refuge on the bed stretched giving Ryu a Cheshire smile "I'm that irresistible? Why I never knew." after that comment the FUNERAL member walked out the door of his quarters, he rather go to hell and back a trillion times before staying in the same room for any longer. After exiting his sleeping chamber he now had to go and find something to do, sighing to himself he walked toward the doors that led outside of the building. -------------------  
  
Dan leaned against the outside railing the wind whipped against his face sending the strands of uncombed hair in all different directions his eyes displayed a small look of sadness his mouth was set in a tight line as he continued to sulk while gazing into the distance with his back hunched over. 'I don't believe it she's gone.' he brought the crumpled and tear stained letter to his face re-reading it again still not believing what was written on it. His own sister his little sister had just recently died in an accident the cause was yet to be identified but the fact that she was gone now.  
  
He sank forward even more crunching up the letter weakly, and pocketing it in his back pocket before gazing into the far blackened sky that shined with more stars then you could possibly count. He was so lost in thought that he didn't even hear the door open as his comrade or rather his rival stepped outside the door sliding shut behind him.  
  
"Hmmm.?" Dan Simmons looked up slightly and tilted his head to the right to gaze at Ryu who at the moment wore no shirt 'he doesn't seem that bad' he looped a smile chiding himself with such meaningless banter before questioning his rival "what are you doing out here?". At first the other pilot did not respond before, when he least expected it, he did "came out for some fresh air" snorting Dan shook his head turning the opposite way so that his back as pressed against the railing "oh please you wouldn't expect me to believe that, trust me you're always in bed by this time".  
  
'And he would know this how.' Ryu thought coldly while the voice of Mr. X started to repeat over and over in his mind like a bad song "what about you?" he asked to the British pilot the latter being surprised with the amount of words he's getting Ryu to speak "none of your business". In a flash the British pilot was flat on his stomach the piece of paper already in the rivals hands and being read off of.  
  
An intense minute rolled by as Dan regained his footing long enough to stand up and rub his eyes the other pilot however kept his grim stoic face and handed it back muttering a single almost inaudible word before retiring back inside "gomenasai" and with that he left a speechless blond under the stars in the darkest of nights.  
  
A/N: wooo updated about time ne? Kind of sloppy did it around midnight while working on Shaman King AU ficcy and so I'm quite pleased at this, sorry if any information is wrong I haven't watched the volumes for SO long.I've forgotten most of it XD anyway R&R please and make suggestions for future chapters I'm always up for new ideas! 


	5. Chapter Four: Riddle me this

Ryu: omg. Mr. X: she's gone crazy I told u. Tala1: *starts cackling and crying at the same time re-watching volume 5* Hattie: she's gonna make a river. Frank: *um well u know what he sounds like and due to spoilers I aint telling u nothing! * Tala1: u don't even know how HARD it is to think of Mr. X I mean his way of speech is like riddles and reciting Shakespeare  
  
Mr. X the disclaimer: like the bees which strive for honey yet not quite achieving there task due to rivers that r flooding with.water and money.. Once again Tala1 does not own Argento Soma and if she did.lets not think about that shall we?  
  
A/N: OMG I watched volume 5 omg the story totally made sense unlike hack/sign ending but there's still another volume but *sobs* sad thing is MR.X (his real name I wont even say be a spoiler to u all) was so COOL and I thought he was an ungrateful KISAMA and ill urusai now anyway a must watch anime very good character development and I might change this to a Ryu/ Mr.X cause they looked good when Mr.X was nice.  
  
Chapter Four  
Riddle Me This.  
  
It was the next day when Dan was seen by any of the team mates each noticing the slight change in the atmosphere when he was near Ryu Soma. Usually they would bark and yell at each other or start an argument but unlike some days they didn't which aroused suspicion of something going on between them. The British pilot sat down at his usual spot like any day and just slumped in his seat looking wary and old showing off the true sad side he never showed anybody. "What's wrong with Dan?" Sue asked worriedly when Gunvere pulled up a seat behind her glancing in the lieutenant's direction, the thoughtful yet, sad member of FUNERAL slouched even more going as far as to place his head on the desk.  
  
An act in which blocked his face from view causing the two girls to continue chatter amongst themselves "maybe he's not feeling good maybe we should make him something nice." the white haired girl volunteered with her quick thinking as the rival of Dan just happened to walk past them and glared in there direction with a face as they turned to meet Ryu's gaze. Furrowing his brow Ryu hurried to go back to his room or somewhere, anywhere other than that room, the girls stares were making him shiver with there cold calculating looks, that mirrored his own.  
  
It was only his job to stare and look mean. Not the others. ------------------  
  
'She's gone forever and ever' the blonde continued to weep his heart ached with a heavy pang that seemed to stab him right where his heart was, it throbbed causing his whole body to feel the shockwaves of it. "Curse that Ryu Soma," he murmured squeezing his eyes shut as he stood up as suddenly as the very wind being picked up startling those that had earlier approached him. Breathing heavily the pilot stared at his two comrades with a bit of malice in his voice as he opened his mouth to speak to them; his tongue rolled the sentence from his mouth like an unstoppable train.  
  
"What are YOU two doing here?" the pilots taken aback with the sudden tone froze unable to form any kind of speech and therefore stood baffled like numbskulls. Both looked ready to go back but Sue just huffed and made a face "we were coming to give you this" the white haired member of FUNERAL scowled at the lieutenant before her and took the basket full of goods from Gunvere handing them quickly to the stunned blond. "W.what is this?" he asked surprised as he held the basket with a dumbfounded expression, this was something he didn't quite expect.  
  
"It's to cheer you up dummy you've been gloomier than Ryu" Sue continued to speak as Dan poked the basket to see candies, fruit, a nice picture taken of the team except him 'must have been taken recently' he thought while the white haired pilot continued to jabber. "And well that's why" Gunvere placed a hand on Dan's shoulder "don't get to down come on Sue let's go and clean up" steering Sue away the two female pilots left.  
  
With a sigh Dan cradled the basket smiling softly before turning his head to the side tilting his chair back with a thoughtful look. Perhaps .he could carry on but why.did she have to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~ A sudden weight on the chair tipped it back so far that the blond British pilot lost his balance and catered downward unable to clutch onto the table as the chair fell backwards with him in it and with a crash he hit the floor. Mumbling curses the blond looked straight up still holding onto the pretty basket in his hands to stare into a blue eye of Ryu Soma, the other eye covered with his brown hair a befitting glare was fit across the teens face as a frown was evident which slowly turned to a scowl.  
  
"Whatever you tried to accomplish" Dan spat at the oddly two eye colored figure looking down on him "you failed to achieve what you wanted." he rolled to the side and lifted himself up letting a low chuckle out as he returned to a stabbing position putting the basket aside to glare at the so called Rival of his.  
  
"No I didn't" his soft voice wasn't as deep as usual while he lifted a hand to Dan's face shocking the blond "I needed you" Dan let out a low gasp as the other moved forward whispering inaudible words in his ears before letting his other arm to wrap around the blonds waist pulling him close. Speechless Dan turned his head to stare at Ryu Soma as the other closed his eyes softly as he planted a kiss on Dan's lips.  
  
At first he was just stunned not wanting to move his due to his brain having just shut down on him but eventually he did the only thing his body allowed him to.  
  
He kissed back passionately as he closed his eyes for a brief time not knowing why he had just done the sudden move and opening his eyes a minute later the figure of Ryu seemed to shatter into a million pieces as darkness enveloped him around from all sides. ~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dan's head popped up as soon as Ryu touched the blonds shoulder and breathing heavily the stunned FUNERAL member clutched his chest his face flushed beyond normal as the British pilot swallowed mouthfuls of air letting out short gasps. Turning his head the British pilot stared at his rival with a long gaze his mouth slightly hanging open as his mind started to slowly come back to the world of the living.  
  
"Ryu" he let out a hoarse voice as he felt a tightening in his chest and quickly he got up from his seat looking slightly curious at the small droplets of water from his sweaty face where he had fallen asleep making an imprint of his cheek on the table. Ignoring whatever the other pilot was to say he grabbed the basket and took off out of the room leaving a very confused and lost Ryu.  
  
-----  
  
'What was that? Did I just dream about Ryu Soma?' the pilot now walked the halls of the FUNERAL headquarters deep in thought nearly passing his room in his haste to get away from the newly accepted pilot and now that he had he was as lost as ever.  
  
But only in his thoughts.  
  
"That cant be it.there must be a reason" he chuckled as his door slide open and placing the basket on his desk he flopped onto his bed making the mattress sag slightly under his weight. Okay at first he could understand it but then the kiss and the waist holding and ..  
  
'UGH' he buried his face into the covers how embarrassing if his rival found out about his little dreams, but in more important reasons he wanted to know why was he dreaming of his rival in the first part? With a long groans he rolled over onto his back watching the ceiling allowing a slight blush to stain his face.  
  
It hadn't been that horrible.  
  
-----  
  
A/N: well um .o yay another chapter and I watched the final volume and now -waves arms- Dan with Ryu makes no sense -sighs- but lets use our imagination lol okay gimmie some ideas for me I need em and hehehe Dan is getting some ideas bad hentai XD 


	6. Chapter Five: Hiding

Disclaimer: Don't own Argento Soma  
  
A/N: I've improve din my writing by A LOT so whoopee ^_^. Anyway I've neglected this long enough so I going to need my crutch (websites help O_O;) and well here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter Five  
Hiding  
  
Dan shifted in his sleep. He was so tired lately! And the dreams kept coming back ever since he had nodded off right in the room when Ryu came by. Rolling over once more he let his feet dangle over the side, allowing the crisp air to cool them down. The hot weather had been murderous lately too. All the teammates were quite cranky, with long shifts in such ungodly heat.  
  
Yet Dan was, well Dan Simmons. The usual member that threw insults and was just as grumpy. But tonight, it was the opposite. 'Why do I feel so cold?' it wasn't the chilly air seeping under the covers, nor was it the sheets that covered his body. Then again, the sheets were slightly soaked from the sweat of the muggy air. Lifting his body up he sat comfortably on his bed, crossing his legs heaving a sigh.  
  
Lifting his arms he did some light stretching, real basic movements. A few cracks and pops later the blonde pilot began to get bored, not only that but he wasn't tired at all. Scratching his head Dan pondered what to do. Hopefully Ryu Soma wasn't up, and knowing the others the only person that *would* be up would be the commander. "Ugh, I hate these nights" the blonde grumbled a series of curses following his statement, trying to reassure himself it would only be one night.  
  
Ha, just like the dream he had last night, and the night before.  
  
Biting his lip out of habit Dan quickly grabbed a pair of loose fitting pants and slipped them on. Buttoning them in a hurry Dan grabbed a random shirt, discarded on the floor. I mean, he was only going out for an hour or so to wear himself out. How bad could it be wearing the same shirt for two days straight?  
  
Slipping the shoes on with equal swiftness the British pilot walked out into the hallway, wondering what to do. 'The commander? No, she might be working...Frank? No, people might wonder what I'm doing. Ryu is out of the question!' his thoughts bounced back and forth and grudgingly he let his feet take him to an unknown destination. The usual light feet made loud clanks against the floor. Fear overwhelmed him that he might wake up Hattie, or worse Sue. She threw the biggest temper tantrum when woken up.  
  
With a bowed head, and blood shot eyes Dan inputted the code to enter the room that held all the target practice equipment. What better way to waste of time and energy, perfect for him to improve too. The door slid past his face allowing him access to enter. An air-conditioned breeze hit his body, refreshing though it was already quite cold.  
  
Dan's pale blue eyes scanned the room, already something looked quite suspicious. Although nothing really looked out of the ordinary, Ryu Soma was always snooping around in places, which should have been left alone. 'Why the nerve of him!' the blonde fumed silently as he took quieter steps, eager to find out who was in the room at such a late time.  
  
A sound alerted him. Typing it seemed. Dan huffed, managing not to break the silence as he did so. Passing various equipment as he followed the sound. Often he heard a harsh tap, then more light ones as if, someone was writing. Could it be an intruder? No, the base was easily guarded well enough but there was always a possibility of a spy amongst the group. Dan didn't have any weapons but he was well trained for hand-to-hand combat. Which was good enough defense for him.  
  
Hiding behind a bunch of boxes the British pilot sat, unmoved should he accidentally touch one of the boxes and tip the whole stack over. Crouching, Dan followed the noise able to see the computer screen. The white window of the computer reflected several opened files were indeed being used. Straining his eye the pilot could scarcely pick out one of them, a pop up that had...  
  
'My Bio!?' that's it. With a scowl Dan rose from the crouched position and began to walk to the figure, no longer caring whom it was. How dare they enter his personal information! Cracking one of his knuckles the rather snobby man stopped short, directly behind the figure. It wasn't hard to know who was sitting in the chair in front of him. There was no one else with half white hair and the rest brown in the whole entire base. Dan doubted there ever would unless Sue dyed her hair, which wasn't something he could ever hope for.  
  
"Ryu Soma" Dan spoke the name with ill, hoping that the pilot would so at least some emotion to make up for the stillness that had followed since Dan had left the room. "What are you doing here? Hacking again?" Sarcasm was evident. Certainly it wasn't the first time that the British man had found the white-brown haired pilot looking up things. It seemed to be every night.  
  
The only sure response was a turned head, the red and blue eyes staring straight at the blonde daring him to continue staying "I was looking up something" Ryu grunted, returning to the screen.  
  
Infuriated Dan placed a hand on the solid desk. Challenging Ryu with a heated glare. Why did this member of FUNERAL have to be such a stuck up!  
  
"Looking up my bio is something huh?"  
  
A moment passed before an unenthusiastic answer came "yes" it was flat, holding no emotion as usual.  
  
"Don't you have anything better to do?" Dan angrily retorted. His eyes were glued to Ryu only, and Ryu was glued to the screen. 'Why doesn't he turn and face me like a man!' angry thoughts flowed through his mind before he took hold of the reincarnated pilot and turned him around.  
  
This also provided a better look at his face. A pale sad face with one confidant eye, blue like the shallow waters of a beach holding secrets behind it. And a red eye, lonely like hell, showing pain and sadness. Twisted behind the barrier, shadowing the truth from Dan's eyes.  
  
It left the British pilot stunned. And yet the other pilot saw nothing wrong with anything and merely glared, demanding the reason of ruining his sudden objective. "...Leave me alone" cold like a glacier, Ryu turned back around. Swinging the chair back to the computer, returning to his work.  
  
Dan Simmons seemed to be always beaten by this other inferior male! Acting like the top of the notch guy, great at everything. 'Everything that is rightfully mine!' angry thoughts plowed into Dan's mind. A wicked idea came around. An idea that might make Dan look bad but what else could go wrong? He already was the second best in strategy and fighting with the Zargs. Beaten in a simple game by Ryu. Dan was quickly replaced.  
  
By a rookie no less!  
  
Grasping the chair once more the British pilot turned it back around glowering heatedly before dipping his head down, closing his eyes briefly. What was he himself doing? Perhaps if he scared the pilot maybe he'd get some respect back. Sure he got it, but he wanted to be number one again. No matter what it took.  
  
Dan's lips touched Ryu's and for a moment Dan had thought the other went into shock, but soon the kiss was returned. Not passionately but just returned. Did Ryu Soma not mind? 'At least it got him off the chair' the blonde dryly thought as the slipping of a chair was sounded. With the chair discarded, skidding across the floor. The kiss was easily turned rougher. The room began to grow hotter at each passing second, becoming like a hot spring.  
  
"Ryu!" was the only thing exiting Dan's mouth as his bottom lip was bitten allowing the tongue to slip into his mouth. Exploring like a sheltered animal would do to a cave. And yet, Dan didn't see anything wrong with it. Was this what he wanted?  
  
Maybe some dreams can come true. And maybe some are hiding.  
  
All to quickly though the kiss was broken, the Minty taste from Ryu's mouth was gone. And with it. The ability to speak. That was until...  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dan instantly shouted "You weren't suppose to respond back!"  
  
"I did what seemed fitting"  
  
A simple shrug and Ryu Soma was gone.  
  
A smile on his face. ~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: The next chapter. I know the kiss so early doesn't make sense but Ryu looks like he wants to be laid. I mean you see him with Mr. X, and around teammates and blah. My poor excuse for not updating for so long. Why'd I name it Hiding? Because it' their feelings. Their desires and they hide even when it's plainly obvious. But whatever, review please! 


	7. Chapter Six: Fitting Paradise

Disclaimer: I will never own Argento Soma -- and you people know that.  
  
A/N: Vanquishing Sorrow and The Bet and Prophecy of Blood and a few original fics have been nattering at me. Leaving everything else in its wake to be forgotten --. So sorry if I'm so slow. At least I do update at some point, ne? (After im done this im going to make a Mr./Ryu fic XD I gotta re-watch the anime though. I can't even remember half their names XD)  
  
Chapter Six  
Fitting Paradise  
  
It was nice out the next morning. Birds chirped as they hopped around on the barren ground, the huge tower that FUNERAL was positioned stood tall and proud. The key to mans survival, to destroy all aliens that attacked. But not today. There were no reports of any unusual objects in space as far as the satellite could detect. That was where the whole day began to go from mild good. To horrible.  
  
Dan sat in his bedroom chewing on a lone straw that he had used earlier to sip his drink. He wasn't really doing anything, just sitting at the desk chewing away as thoughts went through his head about the kiss. It was unexpected and completely unlike Ryu. That was what scared him; it was something the member wouldn't do. At least not by the way he acted around everybody else.  
  
"He really is something..." Dan breathed letting his head roll back on the chair staring up at the ceiling with a thoughtful look.  
  
"Who is?" A voice spoke up from the doorway completely throwing off Dan Simmons as he waved his arm, tipping the chair a bit too far in his surprise. Thankfully the person that had entered the room rushed forward and grasped the chair with both hands, holding the blonde upright.  
  
Breathing out a sigh Dan looked back "well Ryu Soma of course who else...ah..." Dan stopped his sentence as he noticed who had caught him. It was Ryu in his flesh and blood. He bit back the rest of the reply and got up quickly from the chair, feeling suddenly nervous about being around the FUNERAL pilot. Swallowing thickly Dan waved his hand as a light greeting.  
  
"What are you doing here anyway?" Inquired the British pilot spitting out the straw as he passed the garbage can. Trying to find something other than the Ryu Soma to look at.  
  
"The commander is sending everyone out of FUNERAL for a few days" Clearly Ryu wasn't very happy with the decision. All his work would be left behind and he wouldn't have free rein over the base. Instead he would be stuck with everyone, confined to a hotel or something similar to that. "What a, shame" Dan sat himself down on his bed and took a side-glance at Ryu, not knowing how to talk to him properly.  
  
The kiss was fresh in his mind and refused to be driven away. But with that, it made it that much harder to talk out right to Ryu. 'How am I suppose to talk to him? Ask about the...recent changes?' With a groan Dan let his body fall backwards onto the covers of the bed. Feeling relaxed and in heaven.  
  
"You look like an angel"  
  
Dan decided not to say anything and just ignore the odd behavior. It was a phase the other man was going through, surely it would pass in a few days. It was starting to scare him. Brushing away a few bangs Dan watched Ryu stare at him like some animal. Unnerved he quickly sprang up from the bed and rubbed his face. "You can...quit staring you know. It's rude," he pointed out; trying to deteriorate the two toned haired man from his sight seeing.  
  
That did little help.  
  
"Okay what did you come here for?" Dan kicked one of his suitcases out form behind the bedside table, picking it up with a grunt as he unlocked it. Quickly walking around the room grabbing clothes for whatever reason. It was a hunch they were going to some nice hotel, last time though, he had less fun than any of the other teammates. But now that Ryu Soma was here...  
  
'Im acting like a school girl with her first crush' dropping the clothes he listened intently to Ryu's sentence, his heart dropping like stones "were going to a five star hotel for a few days. Everyone is bunking together. There is going to be four suites and each person has to share a bed with their roommate" Thinking he imagined it Dan rummaged through his stuff, not once glancing at Ryu.  
  
He had seen Ryu with a smile... About being roommates... In one bed each pair...  
  
It was a conspiracy! Everything was against him!  
  
-----  
  
"Commander please, think this over," Dan was now begging in the commander's room on his knees holding his hand out in a begging way. He didn't want to sleep in a room with anyone if it was possible. He'd rather have his own suite. So now, he was hoping commander Inness would take pity on him and change the whole idea.  
  
Though it seemed very unlikely when commander Inness sets something on her mind, it won't change for anything.  
  
"I said my final word Dan Simmons. It's not going to change no matter how much you beg for it too" The commander of FUNERAL looked highly amused as Dan dropped the act, admitting defeat. She was doing this for his own good, if only Dan knew...  
  
"You'll be paired up with Ryu Soma. Since Sue and Guinvere are partnering up together, and Michael is going with me and Hattie." The commander informed the hopeless pilot. She hid her smile though, it would do no good if Dan found out she had planned it out. Though she was hardly around, the commander had seen the small little glances and exchanges that took place.  
  
"That's enough Dan Simmons. Return to the car. It's awaiting everyone." She quirked an odd smile "It's time we enjoyed our past battles and celebrated in keeping the planet safe form invaders." The commander flicked a bit of her hair, looking quite bored of the same surroundings day after day. The same hallow empty bustling place. In the middle of nowhere.  
  
"Wait!" Dan cried, a thought suddenly occurring "what about Frank? Hattie and all...we'll be at the hotel right?"  
  
Inness didn't look the bit disturbed or distracted by the thought "were taking him with us" she exclaimed, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
------  
  
The long ride their was done by plane. It took half a day, since Frank weighed down most of the ship, it had to land several times to refill, having put out more then it could burn off. Hattie and Walton were busy trying to communicate with the alien, Ryu wasn't particularly happy having the ...thing so close. Inness was chatting happily, finally devoid of all commander outfits. As was FUNERAL wearing mere casual clothes to blend in and hide their military presence. It wouldn't do good to be swarmed by the public.  
  
Dan currently stood, a glass of water in his hands watching the clouds go by. It was starting to become a repeated scene, oddly enough the clouds never seemed to change shape. Either that or his imagination wasn't working as well. Maybe he was just tired....  
  
"Anything on your mind?"  
  
'Hoped I avoided him the whole trip. Dang' Dan forced a smile, not looking very believable "nothing much. Aren't you suppose to be with Hattie?" he questioned, nodding off to the small blonde girl yelling at the window. A few barks following her statement by her dog. Otherwise it was a few comments directed back and forth. A wave of conversations starting up.  
  
Ryu looked at the girl "she's with....Frank" there was a hidden malice in the mans voice but Dan didn't say anything else. Placing the drink down he ushered Ryu to the far corner of the room, dropping his voice down low so no one would here. It seemed impossible since the air current had made everything virtually deaf. 'I don't want to take the chance' Dan reminded himself.  
  
"Why..." The British pilot swallowed hard "why'd you...kiss me?"  
  
Ryu look taken aback before he shifted his position, placing a gentle finger under Dan's chin whispering the response before striding away to be his silent self.  
  
"Because I think you're cute"  
  
Dan began to shake slightly, pinching himself for good measure.  
  
He wanted to go home now!  
  
-----  
  
A/N: Uh. I dunno, seemed boring in the base so vacation XD I dunno. Just thought itd be interesting with Dan and Ryu as roommates. Tell me what ya think XD Thanks for reading! I appreciate every comment a lot! There needs to be more of this anime! But, I think the only reason it's not being like worked on much. Is because it's more of character study then an action packed. But I enjoyed it anyway. Sorry but I get carried away with rambles XD 


	8. Chapter Seven: Whims of The Heart

Disclaimer: Don't own Argento Soma (wish I did kinda) It was a beautiful Anime.  
  
A/N: I actually got into writing Argento Soma (for the lack of anything else to do) and so, I hope that this appeals to you people. Want anything to happen in the future? Give me ur opinions . Im expecting, this whole fic. Will be approximately about ...oh....20 chapters at best. I don't wanna make it huge. But I'll probably make a sequel for those who like Ryu/Mr.X I have such an awesome idea. But BLAH read on XD  
  
Chapter Seven  
Whims of The Heart  
  
The ground below was rich in its fertile soil. Long stretches of grass sprout up from the Earth, stretching like plants. Dampened by the previous rainfall in the earlier day. The aircraft that had rode for almost half of the day began to descend upon the paradise like area. Animals scurry far away from the airplane. High tech as it was, did not make it anymore graceful then the common plane at airports. With a great thunk it landed hard on the ground. Spreading debris to each side, the wheels digging into the soil.  
  
The passengers inside glued themselves to the nearest window. The girls that is, looking at the spectacular, almost, enchanted view of the hotel. It was like a fairy tale. A large castle, decorated with very fashionable decorations. There was a moat , and gates. A bridge. A large lake to the side of it. Followed by that, there was enough greenery to fill two farm fields. Animals, rare and common, were in sight, most of the time. Butterflies flapped around, landing on flowers and grass constantly.  
  
It was a sight that wouldn't be forgotten so easily.  
  
"Look Mr. Fairy! It's the Fairy place! The Fairy place!" Hattie screamed out in joy, running to the door exit of the aircraft. Possibly to see Frank and point out the wonders of this place. Dan reached out, hoping that he could have stopped her, and let her wait for the rest but it seemed, everyone had the same idea. With little more then a annoyed look he grasped his suitcase, taking it outside.  
  
A cold blast of wind hit him like a full powered fan. It felt nice and odd at the same time. This place truly seemed enchanting in Dan's eyes. Looking around, the British pilot could see the surprise and amazement on everyone's face, truly breathtaking. "Everyone, attention please" the FUNERAL members lined up, saluting. At this Inness had to use all her will power to not laugh at them. It was odd, to see her own soldiers, saluting in casual clothing.  
  
"Don't salute. Please, it will make me laugh" the salute dropped, and like properly trained soldiers they stood with their hands to their side. A twitch of a smile spread of Inness but she hid it well "for the next three days you all will be free of duty. At the same, you are free to wander to the city just 3 miles away. Paired up in rooms, you will treat your roommate with respect" at this she paused, eyeing Dan and Ryu expectedly.  
  
"Not only that" She continued, becoming dull in her own speech "you will participate in the many events planned. Not all but a few. I hope to see a effort in these, as you will be given a prize at the end." The commander turned away but stopped, "also dinner is served at 6pm and lunch is noon, breakfast will be 7am. Dismissed" She hollered and strode away. Clasping her hands behind her back, as expected, Michael began to follow her.  
  
"Come on Hattie lets go find some fairies!" Sue exclaimed, suddenly becoming energetic with enthusiasm heading toward the pond and field of exotic flowers. The white haired girl grasped Hattie's arm lightly as she raced off, leaving poor Frank alone. But he didn't seem unhappy. Hell, he didn't even look alive.  
  
Guinvere looked at the remaining two with a smirk and sauntered off, heading toward the castle, crossing the bridge before she was out of sight. Heading toward the bedroom probably. Or to the Spa's as Dan guessed. That left the final two, flanked in the shadows by the overly large alien that sat in silence. Like a slab of stone or a statue. For Ryu it was too close for comfort, but Dan was there....  
  
"Want to head to the room?" Ryu suggested, striking up the conversation first to pass time. It was only a couple of hours before dinner, and he was going to make the most of it. One way or another. A shrug was Ryu's response, surprised that Dan was heading to the castle, and he followed watching intently. The kiss had been something to shut the damn British pilot up. The second was one more of affection then anything else. And then the words he spoke to the blonde was desire. He knew he was playing a dangerous game, but when he had the first kiss. It was so sudden.  
  
He also knew what his desire was. It was Dan. Maki was a thing of the past, he had to learn he will never see her again. But it stroke him odd that he was a Bi. Interested in girls and guys. Ryu quirked a smile as Dan spun around, looking nervous as the only thing he had heard since departing was chirping of birds, and the long speech of the commander.  
  
Now that he was with Ryu. Dan wished that he would talk more. His voice wasn't that bad. Not when you get use to it.  
  
"What are you staring for?"  
  
"I thought you might need a hand with you bag"  
  
"Well, I don't for your information."  
  
"Okay then." Ryu took Dan's bag as he stepped by, walking ahead while Dan clenched his fists. Shaking slightly as he thought of hitting Ryu in the back of the head. But then, how hallow was it? Nothing was exchanged during the brief climb up the staircase. Both seemed to be observing the other. It was a strange way of communicating (or lack of it) but it held well.  
  
Opening the door Ryu frowned at the unusual way. Unlike the base where you needed a key card, this was more of just a normal brown door with a gold knob. Opening up Ryu almost took a tempting step backwards. The room was spectacular. A chandelier was hanging high above, the floor decorated with a beautiful well oven carpet with the inscriptions of ancient dragons on it. The bed was a King sized. Fitting likely, more than a mere two people. The window was black and gray, already open to let in the cool air from outside.  
  
The furniture was made out of a dark red cherry color, pictures of medieval days hung form the wall, expressing the type of time the castle was to be set in. The bathroom was of modern times, with a styling medieval twist. Instead of plain white it was a dark brown, like dirt. Oddly enough, there was a Jacuzzi in the bathroom, which looked like it was bigger than the enormous room itself.  
  
Dan was equally stunned as he slipped by the two color eyed being , gaping at the immense artwork and other features. It was tremendous work! Just the texture to be at the right standard, and to have it matched all around the room. "This is....fantastic" Dan muttered out loud. Finally finding his vocal chords again.  
  
"It is" Ryu agreed gradually, walking over to the bed placing both suitcases down, unclipping them. "Unpack."  
  
And they did.  
  
-----  
  
Dinner was right when Ryu and Dan had finished unpacking, begrudgingly they headed down the hall to the main dining room. There they were served Lobster, chicken, seafood, potatoes, ribs, and many other dishes. Dessert was the most enjoyed with a stunning display of mastery cookery. But as it had begun, it also ended.  
  
Retiring to their rooms it was only the first day of being here and already it felt like paradise. Dan was grudgingly difficult to actually strip down to his boxers as he always eyed Ryu strangely as the man coaxed the other into sleeping in the bed, and not out of it. Eventually the British pilot had no choice and collapsed on the bed, turning to face the window as soon as he hit the pillow.  
  
A faint blush rising to his cheeks as Ryu laid down.  
  
Back-to-back.  
  
-----  
  
A/N: Done in like...33minutes I present the next chapter O-o; if this continues I may have to stop myself form updating so quickly ROFLMAO XD Anyway, hope you enjoyed this as far as uh, couplings go. 


	9. Chapter Eight: Harmony

A/N: I'm being very serious people…I've been looking back at fanfics I have begun to neglect and I literally tore my hair out while ATTEMPTING to read such garbage. XD GOD! Next time people. TELL me how horrible it is. Or maybe it's my attitude now perceiving everything as junk compared to a more…developed style of writing that I have gotten now. I'm EXTREMELY sorry about the updates. And for that, I present two chapters in one (well one chapter doubling the length) and I really hope you forgive me for the wait. Its just hunting down games, balancing grade 11 and tests every which way, while maintaining the interests of anime and cosplay isn't very easy.

Thank you for continuing to read this fic, if you do, it really makes writing this worthwhile, THANK YOU! VV;

-Researches Argento soma- It's been AGES since I saw it X-x

Disclaimer: I don't own Argento Soma in any way, nor claim any right to the characters and such. They all belong to their respectful creators. As such, Shakespeare writing and whatever quotes used also belongs to the rightful person.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Harmony 

Blue eyes refused to sleep, bordering between the planes of sleep and awakening. The single rustle of blankets kept him alert, like a rabbit hunted. The single brush of cloth against his exposed skin, nearing more to his legs often resulted in an unexpected shiver of delight. The expensive cloth felt light and feathery, adding more to the comfort that the blonde didn't want, nor need. "That's what I keep telling myself…" Dan finally grunted under his breath, continuing his gaze on the wall. The arm under his head, supporting the weight twitched in annoyance when the blankets that **had** occupied him seemed to shift altogether.

Was it the first? Second? Third time he had pulled the blankets back from the greedy Ryu Soma? The blonde shivered when the cool air anchoring itself in the winds and brought his hands down, rubbing them along his thighs in attempt to warm up. Giving a hairs glance over his shoulder to fix his jealous gaze at the cocoon wrapped up FUNERAL member. His blood boiled, as the mismatched eyed man seemed to snuggle more into the warmth, tottering between the borders of the bed…

Dan Simmonds would have gladly finished the rest of the trip to the floor but ignored such an act of revenge.

Sighing longing fully he pushed his form up from the bed, the pillow retaking its normal fluffed up form in seconds. The hand rested on the sheets, idly enjoying the softness of it, almost like Ryu's kiss… '_NO! What am I thinking? I really **do** need sleep'_ he snatched his hand up away from the sheets, glaring at them hatefully. As if they were the source of his problems. The FUNERAL members glare softened considerably, unable to continue the childish form of hate toward san inanimate object and instead turned to the window.

A window that reflected an unsettling darkness. Whispering softly with the howls of the wind to echo it. Coaxing him to remain awake like it had done for so long, ever since they had arrived. Dan closed his eyes briefly, finding a strange comfort in being awake, alone, and with a mild sound that barely touched his ears. Muffled by the outside walls that played several important factors of protection, isolation, and held the blonde in such a state akin to a 'prisoner'.

With a roommate he loathed and would have rather shipped off on the nearest bus or available ride.

Dan's bare hand reached up, gripping the tensed muscles of his shoulder and rocked them back and forth gently, too transfixed by the silence to care if he was doing a good job or not. He stopped suddenly, hearing more shuffling to the side of him and stilled. His breathing becoming labored, and hardly taking in enough to sustain his lungs. The shoulder muscle twitched in reaction, spreading the unsettling feeling throughout Dan's body.

When a breath passed and a groan, Dan sighed and resumed his actions. Massaging the shoulder muscle as it began to throb and ache like a wound untreated. '_I don't believe I slept on it…well not enough to cause discomfort but **really,** it's a nuisance..._' a frown crossed his face, his efforts stopping, seemingly doing no good nor harm. Like a gloomy cloud in a cartoon Dan's arms fell, resting on his knees. The palms of his hands resting on the sheets in between his legs pressing down on the material, watching it bounce in awkward amusement.

Brought back memories when he used to jump on beds and equally get scolded for such acts…

"What are you doing up?" A low voice announced from the cocoon, infuriated by the constant squeaking and creaking of the mattress underneath him. Dan blinked, blood running cold when he sharply glanced behind him, unable to stop a unbecoming stare at his rival. The pale blue eye, almost like a shallow beach water stared right back. On his roommates face, there was no smile, nor frown. Just simply. A face, an empty one.

Dan shrugged in response, "I was up, because you hogged all the blankets." He stated simply. Doing his best to not glance anywhere else when the covers around Ryu began to slip, exposing a shoulder looking much to graphic and holy for the naked eye to see. Keeping a stoic face the pilot turned to face the window, dreading the unwanted when the mattress creaked.

Not by him though.

Dan shuddered when he felt something as chilling as the room's temperatures touch his shoulder. The surprise made the one behind him draw back, not one bit discouraged. More along the lines of curious. "You don't like contact from another person?" the re-incarnated figure stated simply, hardly any emotion put into it. The spreading smile crossing the scarred face however, said otherwise.

Dan's breath quickened uncharacteristically, body feeling like cement as it hardened in movement, neither body part, nor muscle willing to move. All except the mouth, "did I say that Ryu Soma?" he bitterly remarked, trying to replace his previous fault with a strong calm, authorities voice. "No, I didn't. Your hands were just cold. Now go back to sleep." The pilot waited, mentally counting down the seconds it would take for the mysterious FUNERAL member to drift back into slumber.

"I think your just shy." Ryu leaned forward, the blankets being kicked off the remainder of what they covered. Revealing black and white boxers and endless pale angelic skin. A few scars were evident on the same skin, only adding to the beauty and invisible glow that surrounded it. "No..." the man that rarely spoke seemed to hesitate in his words, scooting closer with a single push against the mattress, nearly body to body with Dan.

"A bit scared…and uncertain."

"What are you **getting** add Ryu **Soma**?" He put an added deep hating tone to Ryu's name, in a feeble attempt to distract the two-colored haired man. "If anything your philosophical conclusions are as reliable as that brain of yours. No one knows, nor wants to know what goes on in **there**. Now leave me be…" The British explained slowly, in such a manner like his audience was a two year old that didn't understand.

The blonde jerked away when Ryu's hand rested on his shoulder again. The palm of his roommate sparked something unsettling, and Dan was quite ashamed to admit…that it _was _an uncertain feeling. He was also a bit tempted to lean against it like an added backbone, supporting his back and emotions that stirred endlessly. "Don't Ryu…" a hand unglued itself from the solid state, running through his blonde curls. A tired defeating expression reflecting.

"And why not?" Ryu whispered seductively, satisfied when he planted two hands on either side of Dan's shoulder, the man didn't pull away, "is there something to be scared of about me?" he hissed quietly. A slight angrier look overcoming him , unseen by Dan's head. Facing dead ahead, not about to meet the creatures frightful eyes behind him.

Dan paused. A rumble in his throat the only action that **did** stump Ryu, "I feel like I just got a visit…" the shoulders shook, the hours of no sleep swiftly catching up in an interesting switch of personalities. "From the boogie man" he finished, eye trailing to the clock. Wincing at the sudden pressure unraveling from his shoulder when he attempted to focus on the blinking numbers.

The FUNERAL member didn't reply to the odd remark, nor did he pay attention to it. He'd thought Dan would refer to him as a monster with a demons touch, too cold for someone so warm and inviting in spirit and in body like the member he currently sat behind. Instead, Ryu took his time in finishing what Dan had started, his hand rocking the shoulder back and forth. Slowly relieving the tensed muscles to a relax state. Grinning broadly when he noticed Dan's eyes flutter , and his back lean toward him.

"Tired much?" Ryu uttered softly, fingers digging into the tender parts of the skin, easing out the tension there as well. His thumb doing no more than caress the soft skin at the same time. Running along the path between the neck and shoulder, filling him with a sudden desire when heat reached his fingertips. "Or just too cold?" he murmured, eyes narrowing.

"Both…and probably more than that…" A yawn emitted from his mouth, the curls of his hair falling forward, sheltering his right eye. The British pilot squinted when he fell back, the sudden bliss of the massage dispersing and replaced with a sudden unexplained explosion of warmth touching his back and chest. The blonde groaned, shifting in the sudden hold, but relaxed. His energy spent.

"Naughty trick Ryu Soma, but then. I don't expect much from you. But I do say. Have you been reading the dictionary? You've said more than one word to me now, than you did this morning."

"Have I?" Ryu grinned, dipping his head down low to plant a butterfly kiss on Dan's neck, traveling downward "maybe I just got inspiration to say something worthwhile…" the mismatched eyes closed in a sudden moment. Relishing the lips that tasted every fragment of skin down the neckline, stopping only because he couldn't continue his path. Suddenly finding the position added an additional strain to his back.

"Don't you **dare**." Dan warned. "I'm not going to let you have your way with me! I haven't had any sleep, therefore it's challenging to match you. If you do so much as…" Dan's sentence died on his throat when he was pulled down flush against Ryu's body. Skin touched skin and for a moment Dan found himself speechless when Ryu suddenly purred and nuzzled his neck.

'_If I pinch myself…will I wake up?_' Dan wondered suddenly, taking the situation calmly. It was all a nightmare. He was sleeping, and this was just a fantasy. Just a simple fantasy…no, than that would be worse. Than that would prove he liked Ryu Soma and… '_Oh my, I did **not** just admit to that…no…_' voluntarily Dan leaned against Ryu's form. Eyes slipping closed for the last time that night.

And didn't re-open until early morning.

* * *

**SLAM**

Dan murmured something and snuggled into his pillow, clutching his blankets protectively. Brow furrowing when they wrapped all around something not **quite** as soft as a pillow.

**SLAM**

The pilot blinked in a daze, slowly coming to, getting an eyeful of Ryu's bare chest. And the two mismatched eyes staring straight at him. Like the FUNERAL's recent member had been waiting and watching like some sort of eerie stalker. "Did you have a nice sleep?" the man murmured, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips waiting for Dan's reaction. "Or do you need some more?" Ryu raised his hand, running it through Dan's bed hair, a ghost of a smile washing over.

**SLAM** "RYU! DAN! COME ON!"

Dan recoiled with the reflex he never knew he had and backed right off the bed, crashing to the floor in a pile of bones and flesh, one arm held up to his face. '_Did I…?_' His face grew three times brighter than a tomato, his mind ignoring the cold that now was a distant memory. "You…you FIEND!" the British suddenly shouted, going hushed when the banging against the door grew less and less as loud. "You just…violated me!"

"I didn't touch you." Ryu stated flatly.

""I….!" Dan got up and rushed to the nearest available mirror and turned crimson, covering his face. "RYU SOMA I'LL KILL YOU!"

Ryu looked as unmoved as a log. "Its just a hickey."

* * *

Sue clapped her hand together when the door moved aside, allowing exit for the two inhabitants of the room. She raised an eyebrow when the blonde moved passed like a shadow, face down and silent like death. Her eyes took on a concerned expression when she turned to Ryu, cocking her head to the side. Large innocent orange eyes blinking at the other male, "what did you do?"

Ryu shrugged, hands finding their comfort in the security of his pants pocket. "Nothing. Maybe he had a wet dream?" He guessed, not really about to admit to anything. He was as innocent as the sun behind the clouds. "What was it you wanted us up for anyway?" the white haired girl began to jump up and down, hyperactively. "Our first participation event is a swimming contest!" she exclaimed, crowing.

Ryu was down the hall just as the giggling started.

"Mr. Fairy!" Rushing steps greeted the male behind him, they were soft against the carpet floor. But the cheery voice was full enough of the loud steps that were usual at the FUNERAL base. "Mr. Fairy did you hear? Did you hear? Were going swimming!" She exclaimed with a childish twirl, her eyes bright and excited. Not too far off Walton followed, barking just as happily. Pausing only to sniff the floor and pots that held separate plants.

Ryu stared at her with a muted look. "Yes I heard. Now why not go show your enthusiasm to her?" He jabbed a finger behind him, in the directions Sue stood, shaking from the amount of sugar accumulated in the morning. Hattie blinked as it dawned shortly that Mr. "Fairy" did not wish for any company, with a slightly dimmer excitement she ran off to Sue, calling her dog.

"Come on Walton!"

"Ruuufff!"

Ryu sighed, massaging his temple.

"I see you enjoyed last night with your friend? Or should I say lover?" Ryu grew slowly annoyed. So many things were happening at once and he just moved from the bed ten minutes ago! All he wanted to do was go down and enjoy a breakfast right next to the British plot and observe his habits. But no, he couldn't. Because fate hated him like everything else!

The mismatched FUNERAL member turned dead around fixing a cold stare to the red haired Shakespeare enthusiastic being. His red eye twitched underneath a mass of hair as an apple was once again, weighted in one hand. And the other against the pant side. The figures body propped up against the wall in a lazy manner. "What do you want now?" Rewarded with a few tsks Ryu's temper shortly grew frustrated.

"Just get to the point. No idle chit chat."

Mr. X, as he was called, raised an amused eyebrow, taking a bite out of the green apple, chewing thoughtfully. As if to remind himself of what he was going to say. Throwing the apple a few times in the air he suddenly nodded sagely, swallowing thickly. "Yes…yes I remember…" the bearded man caught the apple, squeezing the tender outside. "You see this apple Ryu…?" Mr. X didn't wait for a response.

"What happens when you tear the skin off the outside?"

Ryu inhaled sharply but exhaled slowly. "You get a juicy center like those candy commercials."

Mr. X nodded, waving a finger "ah, that's not all of it, is it though? There is the juicy center but when you eat it…what do you get?" The man folded one arm across his waist. The peculiar white jacket creasing at the action. "You get the core…" he breathed heavenly, "such a trademark it is…and as Henry IV once said 'For where thou art, there is the world itself, and where though art not, desolation'"

Ryu was left in a hallway.

Wondering and stumbling,

Over the words from the devil himself.

* * *

A/N: Not quite as long as I would have wanted it. Sorry folks I tried. 3-500 words off. Hope you like this one. And what does that mean? The Shakespeare quote? Im ASSUMING that ..my poor translation is..

For where thou art, there is the world itself, and where though art not, desolation

For wherever **YOU** are, there _is_ the world, and where **YOU **are not, _desolation_…-whips up dictionary- in a sense "**decaying or destruction**"

I let you figure the rest out :)

Or try --; my friends didnt get it. im sorry if it doesnt make sense. >>; maybe i should have picked a better quote?


	10. Chapter Nine: Sabotage

A/N: Okay look people I'm WRITING! I AM WRITING! –Motors over fanfics with a two by four-

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Argentosoma or Shakespeare; they all belong to their rightful creators and such.

* * *

Chapter Nine

Sabotage

In every man's life there came a time when one had to question his role in the matter. No, it wasn't just about who lives for what, or what they had to protect. But the physics and mental capacity of reasoning that hung in a balance. Threaded by the domain of a heart that held emotions inside the body; that traveled and intercepted with the soul. Then back to the mind in a vicious circle. Somewhere along that long thread, man also questions reasoning's on participation thoughts.

Which was what a current Dan Simmons was doing right then.

After he stepped out of the room with a flustered look, Dan had paused halfway to the pool area, than backtracked when the marks on his neck floated into his mind. Considering this thought heavily the pilot had backtracked back **into** the suite and stood in front of one of the many mirrors. Looking like a zombie out of a horror movie.

After nervously running his finger through his hair for the millionth time that morning the blonde British pilot refused to come out of his room. When called he bit back a hated remark and instead screamed at anyone that did so much as knock or call for him. That done and said the blonde would quickly look back at the mirror in front of him, running fingers delicately over the puncture marks on his neck.

Then restarted from the hair and down.

He couldn't believe that he had---not only shared a room with Ryu. Slept with him, and also ended up possibly engaging in…"NO!" He voiced his thought suddenly, clutching a small part of his hair and tugging lightly. "No, I did –not- sleep with him. I did not do anything. He bit me, he made the move he…."

Dan paused.

**Ryu **had made the move.

"Oh god…" He released a frustrated growl. Mad at Ryu. Mad at the bunking roommate plans. Mad at **himself **for agreeing to anything. And how did it get worse? Easy. Hattie had screamed at the top of her lungs that the first participated (forced) event was to be swimming. And Dan had no way of knowing how to cover the bite mark.

Which was what he was debating on. Meekly poking the red welt with an unbelieving finger. Maybe if he willed it away? "No…that wouldn't do anything. Maybe…a bandage? Yes. Yes. A bandage would cover it." Hands shaking the blonde pilot nearly tore the drawer apart when he yanked it open, fingers skimming over other assorted belongings.

"What are you doing Dan?"

Dan froze like a ghost. Holding his breath.

Hattie.

Spinning around the blonde shoved the drawer back with a slam, pivoting his foot to balance his rather shaken self-esteem. And glared. Or tried. "What?" He insisted flatly wanting more then ever to get to the point. Hattie's presence in the room seemed to make it all that much harder to focus on anything! "What do you want Hattie?" Dan repeated a bit softer this time. His hair was still rather untidy but Hattie seemed to plain ignore that fact.

And just about everything else in the name of decency. "Everyone's waiting for you! Were going to swim! So Sue made me come up here to get you. She was worried. But Inness…." By now Hattie began to sway side to side in a childish fashion. The black dog that always followed her like a shadow padded up behind, the long tongue sticking out, panting. "Inness said if you didn't come she'd send Ryu up here…"

Blue pale eyes stared unconvincing for a tenth of a second before the British pilot shrugged his shoulders. He knew it was better than to ignore a bluff, not with Hattie. She had an uncanny ability to tell the most imperfect white lies ever. "I'm coming, I'm coming…" Groping blindly for a bandage he tore it to shreds, slapping it on and ushered Hattie outside.

As he passed the doorway he straightened considerably, shoulders tensing for that single moment. The hairs on the back of his neck raised up in a silent unseen alarm. And although he glanced over his shoulders seeing nothing. His sixth sense that he was devoted to lingered an indescribable feeling that **something** was still there. Not exposed to the naked eye though.

"C'mon Dan!"

Grumbling the blonde shoved his hands in his pockets and sulked, falling in stride with the young girl.

Behind them, next to the hinge of the door a small red apple rolled along the ground, coming to a stop against the wooden surface. Seconds ticked by, and little by little the apple began to shake and quiver at an unseen force. Twisting its inside and eventually the fruit split in two. Halves separated.

Juice leaking into the carpet.

And Seeds missing.

* * *

"Are you sure about this commander?" Michael asked, fiddling with his straw and drink. 

"How many times must I tell you to drop the formalities Michael? Really, were off duty now." Tone playful and lacking in the authorities department the commander sat back and observed their surroundings. They were in separate chairs, side-by-side and flanked by tables on either side for drinking accommodation. In front of them they had a perfect view of the overly large swimming pool where their scheduled event was to take place.

Innesse's eyes softened at the immaculate reflection in the water. The water hadn't even been tousled or disturbed by passing winds. Even the tiniest speck of bush or otherwise hadn't phased the surface. If Inness hadn't known better, she might have thought that the water was solid and gone walking on it, unnatural as it was. "But if you must know…" She exhaled deeply, sinking further into her chair, "I'm not sure at all."

"About…" Michael began to speak.

"Dan and Ryu."

"Ah."

A pregnant pause issued. Broken again by the field commander. "To think those two…com---Inness…" he paused when a hand shot up, bending in a waving fashion.

"Call me by my first name Michael Heartland."

"Of course…. Lana." Clearing his throat the man continued without pause, "To think that those two were so into each other. And willing to express it. Why on earth would you want to interfere in their relationship?" There was a snort as the female commander replied back, voice filling with mirth.

"Interfering? Hardly…" She reached for the drink, wrapping delicate fingers around the glass. "More like…an encouraging boost in the road to enlightenment." A chuckle tore through her mouth and out into the air. Silenced only when the straw came to her lips, sucking up the liquid from the half empty martini. Her eyes played along the scenery, a sudden 'snap' from the far side being the only thing that rose her from her lounging seat.

"Commander." Flat toned as ever Ryu stared blandly ahead when he emptied out of the building. Feet padding along the ground in a silent unheard sound. His two colored eyes eyed the pool for a few precious seconds, almost admiring it '_like Dan…_' before turning his attention to the silver haired leader. "I couldn't help but overhear bits of your conversation ma'am."

"Oh?" Inness leaned back. Cushioned by not just the actual physical item, but also by Ryu and his honesty. It meant that in the enigmatic man that the pilot apparently didn't mind. "So I see. What can I do for you?" She asked, rotating the glass in her hand. Swishing the ice cubes against the glass.

"First of all where is---"

It was Michael that informed Ryu. "The members are currently having a snack and getting changed. The event was postponed until just after lunch due to Dan being a bit…well…he seemed reluctant to come down." The dark haired man spoke briskly, bringing down the shades over his eyes. "Don't know why though."

Ryu nearly…_nearly_ grinned at who was to blame for **that**.

"This event…" Ryu started.

"…Is going to be partner based. The partners have to compete and participate in a relay race. In the water. Rules apply to no foul play and injuring. Although I may turn a blind eye to groping." There was a choke to the side, signaling that yes, Michael did inhale the whole cherry from his drink.

"Commander…!"

"What did I say before Michael?"

"Lana!" Michael sputtered, having rescued his esophagus from possible choking, "how can you…" He opened and closed his mouth, then decided better settling back into his seat and turned a deaf ear to everything. If Lana liked to be a closet pervert, that was okay to him. "Never mind." That over and done with Lana gave Ryu her full attention once more.

"And the teams?" Short and to the point as ever, it was one of the things that Inness admired about the genius behind most of the defeating of the alien encounters. He often had a knack in defeating them with science. Never mind brute force and weaponry.

"Well…I'll let you figure that out by yourself. Now run along and eat something. I don't want you unable to swim on account of lack of energy." At this the pilot didn't even raise his arm to salute, only offering a grunt for a thanks. "Oh…" Ryu paused at the commander's voice once more, "…might I add you are wearing a **very** nice outfit."

The red and blue mismatched eyes looked down at his baggy black pants, ripped at the bottom from one of Walton's over excited jumps. His shirt (on Hatties request, who could resist those green eyes?) was a faint indigo color. Draped over that was a Hawaiian shirt, bought on one of Sue's previous vacations, completely black with a combination of all sorts if leaves and white flowers. Hattie had said it was where the fairy folk chatted in the gardens.

Ryu had only glowered at her. And worn it just to shut her up. But if Hattie was happy then, perhaps, Maki was too?

"Your sarcasm is much appreciated commander."

A bundle of laughter followed his exit.

* * *

Ryu plopped down in one of the empty seats provided, chewing the apple he'd plucked from the buffet thoughtfully. His fingers let go of the bag that held his swim shorts, allowing it to carelessly fall to the ground in a heap. Leaning his head back he took the moment to catch up on old thoughts. Really, Inness's idea of a vacation wasn't so bad. Mr. X hadn't been popping up quite as much as he usually did. 

Although it still bugged him. What he'd said. '_What did he say anyway? Something about…_'

"Mr. Fairy!" A loud voice chirped suddenly, startling him when a sudden pale blonde mound of hair entered his line of vision. Quite literally. "Why are you eating? Lets swim! Swim!" Ryu's gaze lowered down from the ceiling, head moving forward to glance down at the cheery joy on his lap. Hattie was clutching his shirt with faintly damp hands, dressed in a rather blinding pale pink swimsuit.

'_Maki…you…_' At the first painful tug Ryu snapped back to reality.

"Hands full Ryu Soma?" Even quicker than Hattie had gotten Ryu's attention, Dan was met with a sickening crack when the neck craned to the side to look at him.

"Mr. Fairy! Are you listening to me?" Hattie tugged and tugged, eventually forced to follow where Ryu's gaze had gone. Her green bright eyes landed on the blonde pilot dressed in nothing but black swim shorts, and a bag slung over his shoulder. What was so interesting about **that**?

Although to Ryu it was like a dream come true. The blondes tanned skin, looking so… Ryu shook his thoughts away and threw the apple core to the side. His appetite was shot in food. Hattie, growing antsier by the second, abandoned all hope of getting Ryu to move and raced past Dan to the pool area. Leaving the two alone once more.

"You look like an angel." The mismatched being finally said.

"Ryu…that's the corniest thing I've ever heard you say. Get off your ass and move before I kick it."

"Still upset about the…"

Ryu was shot a death glare. "Yes I am. Violating me."

Ryu shrugged. "Maybe to **you** it was."

"…I'm going to drown you." Said Dan, gesturing to the pool.

"Well. That'd be a shame." Totally calm Ryu slipped passed Dan, a giant grin on his face. "Can't drown your partner or you'd automatically forfeit." Even as he said this the pilot lowered his hand and…

**SMACK.**

Dan's face turned three different shades of red and pink, form straightening.

"RYU SOMA!"

The British pilot fumed and hurled his bag at Ryu. The latter making contact and bouncing off.

"Oh. I guess ill be keeping these…"

"How dare you! Give it back!"

"So you didn't throw it for me to keep?"

"Their my CLOTHES"

"…So?"

"You're going to **die** Soma."

Again, Ryu shrugged hefting the bag. "Whatever you say."

* * *

A/N: Um. Um. Uh… Well this was hard to do. Done in about two days after kicking myself. And the last part. After Inness. I was starting to run out of ideas. So…Ryu (OOC as it is) smacks Dan's butt. Which I would imagine he would do. Hn. R&R if you think it deserves a comment. Thanks for reading! 

Also, apologies if names are wrong. I forgot you know Inness and stuff so I went to look it up and… How do you spell Dan's last name anyways? Symmonds, Simmonds, Simmons…I don't know XD; Also just have you know i havent like...watched Argentosoma for AGES. Forgive me for any mistakes in names and such. Though i remember the personalities quite well XP


End file.
